Radiography involves the utilization of x-rays to view a non-uniformly composed material, such as the human body. By using the physical properties of x-rays, an image can be developed, wherein the image displays areas of a target that include different densities and compositions. An exemplary x-ray imaging system is a backscatter x-ray scanning system. Backscatter x-ray scanning systems are configured to direct narrow (collimated) beams of x-rays towards a target over respective output vectors, such that collimated x-rays in an x-ray beam impact the target. At least some of the x-rays will diffusely reflect upon impacting the target, and a detector detects the reflected x-rays. Intensity of a pixel can then be computed based upon parameters of the detected x-rays that have reflected from the target. To generate an image, an x-ray source directs collimated x-rays over a plurality of output vectors (e.g., performs a scan).
Backscatter x-ray scanning systems are particularly useful when it is difficult (or impossible) to position an x-ray source and a detector on opposing sides of a target. A conventional application of a backscatter x-ray scanning system occurs in airports, where human bodies are scanned to detect hidden weapons, liquids, narcotics, currency, and other contraband. Another application for a backscatter x-ray scanning system includes the scanning of large vehicles for contraband, as the utilization of a backscatter x-ray scanning system is much faster and less expensive when compared to performing physical searches.